Falling In Love
by oODomoOo
Summary: Am I really falling in love with him' Kagome thought. 'I can't be'. 'He's so arrogant and selfish sometimes but he can be thoughtful too and caring. Ugh!I'm so confused' Bad summary! InuKag MiroSang SessRin. My first story that I will NOT delete!PROMISE!
1. Meeting You

Inuyasha and Kagome story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!!!

Chapter 1: Meeting you

Kagome was walking on the sidewalk then she hit someone.

"AHHHH!!!!" The man groaned when the coffee collided with his shirt.

"Oh My GOD!!! I'm so sorry!!! Is there anything I can get you?!?" Kagome said more like yelled. She gathered attention from other people. But she just ignored it.

"No...No. It's alright just a few napkins or something would be great." The man said calmly. She gave him the napkins and when she looked up at him she noticed he had silver hair and dog ears and beautiful golden eyes. He was handsome and tall and a little tan. Kagome snapped out of her trance when she felt someone shaking her. She blushed. She was so embarresed.

"Huh. Oh I'm sorry can I get you another coffee or something. Oh! and by the way the name is Kagome...Kagome Higurashi." Kagome offered a hand. He just stared at it and finally shook it.

"Inuyasha Takahashi. And no thanks to the coffee offer." Inuyasha said letting go of her hand. _'Wow. She's beautiful. Long Black mid-length hair. Nice body. Something about her just attracts me to also has the sent of sakura blossoms and I just love it.'_

"Umm...ok I guess I'll go then. Good-bye. Sorry again." And with that Kagome left. Inuyasha left too.

Inuyasha works as a rich business man at the Takahashi Corporation. He was currently single. And lives in his own 2 story apartment.

Kagome works at the Takahashi Corporation too but they never see each other because they work on diffrent levels of the building. She is pretty rich but not as rich as Inuyasha. Kagome herself was also single but had a bad break-up with Kouga Okami. She forever hates him now.

Kagome continued going to work. She was walking today because she doesn't live far and it was a nice day so why the hell not.

When Kagome got to her office she saw a note. She picked it up and read it.

_Miss. Higurashi,_

_We are giving you a promotion because of your excellent work in the office you will be working_ _in the top building in the office. Where you will be the new assistant of Mr. Takahashi Inuyasha. You will also be getting a raise. You will also be starting today. Your room number is 259 the office right next to Mr. Takahashi's office._

_Thank you,_

_Takahashi Corp._

Kagome nearly shouted and burst out of happiness. Then she realized the name.

:FB: (FLASH BACK)

_"Inuyasha _Takahashi_."_

:End of FB:

"Oh My Fucking god!" She got over the shock 5 minutes later. She got her stuff packed up and ready. She went to the elavator and pushed the button. She reached the top and went to look for her office number.

"251; no, 253; no, 255; no, 257; no, 259; aha here we go." She mumbled to herself.

She entered the office and stared in awe. The office room was huge. A nice glass desk with a new macintosh computer. You could see through the screen.

" Are you-"

Kagome turned around and noticed Inuyasha standing in the door way.

"Your t-that g-girl I ran into earlier. You work here?" He asked still amazed someone like HER can work at a place like THIS.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong Mr. Takahashi?"

"No I just wanted to meet the new assistant. And don't call me Mr. Takahashi it makes me sound old call me Inuyasha." Then he walked away.

"I-Inuyasha." She liked saying that name for some reason there was a feeling in the pit of her stamach when she said his name.

**A/N: OMG!!! Did you like the story! If you don't just tell me I know it's short but just wait. Alright give your opinion whether to continue or not. Thanks!**

**Tootles,**

**xXAngels_LoveXx**

**2/25/09**


	2. Your So Arrogant!

Inuyasha and Kagome Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Your so arrogant!!!

Kagome was unpacking in her office. She was still trying to get use to the idea that she was working for HIM.

_'I better hurry this up and get to work or I just might get fired on the first day. That would be a bummer.' _Kagome stopped and went to Inuyasha's office next door.

"Uh...I-Inuyasha, do need anything right now." Kagome asked getting that funny feeling again.

"No. Please go and work on whatever you have to do and leave me alone" he said rudly. Kagome didn't like that at all. She bit her tounge to stop herself from saying anything that could get her fired.

"Can I please go home then."

"I don't care. Just go away." That was it for Kagome.

"You know you don't have to be so rude about it."

" I really don't care. And unless you want to go back down there I suggest you don't talk like that to me ever again." Inuyasha stood up from his chair and pointed to the door.

_"Stupid Inuyasha....being the owner......talking to me so rudly......UUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'm starting to hate him so much!" _Kagome was stomping her feet angrily back to her office.

"Inuyasha was nice to me this morning. I don't understand what could be so diffrent." She mumbled to herself. Sitting in her chair she noticed a red light on her office phone she pressed it.

_**"You have one new message. First new message."**_

_**"Hey Kaggs. It's Sango ummm....you left your cell phone here at my house. I tried to call your other office but I heard you got promoted. Congrats! Call me back soon! Thanks Bye!"**_

Kagome deleted the message and called Sango.

(Kagome; **Sango**)

_RING!RING!Ri-!_

**"Hello? Kagome"**

"Yeah. Sango you said you had my cell"

**"Yeah I do. Umm...Kagome did something happen. 'Cause you sound really mad?"**

"Yeah my boss...Inuyasha...he's a big jerk. He was so rude to me. And it's getting on my last nerve."

**"Well...How about we got to the mall today I can pick you up and you can get your mind off of him."**

"That sounds great Sango I'll see ya in ten minutes. Bye. And don't forget my cell phone."

**"I won't. Bye."**

She hung up. When she looked up and saw Inuyasha standing in the door way.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked glaring at him.

"Yes there is. Where are you leaving to? Who said you could 'cause I know I certainly didn't."

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so arrogant."

"Excuse me! Do you want to run that by me again!?! Or would you like the other choice which I'm sure you already know what that is!?!" Inuyasha yelled stepping closer.

"Fine! I'll stay here but what do you expect me to do! I have nothing to work on the first day."

"I don't care just think of something to do. Besides leave the office until it is time for you to leave and on your breaks you can leave with me to go out to eat."

"You...Why you"

"Keh!"

Inuyasha left out the door. Kagome picked up her phone and called Sango.

It rang two times and She finally picked up.

**"Hey Kagome! I'm on my way right now."**

"Yeah well sorry but the plans have changed. Inuyasha is keeping me here until I have to go. The nerve of that jerk. How about you come up to the office and we can hang out up here. Does that sound alright?"

**"Ok. We'll talk when I get there. What floor are you on and what office number?"**

"The top floor and 259 is the room number. See ya when you get here. Bye"

**"Bye." **And she hung up.

**A/N: Hey guys! So what did you think?!? Was it ok....good...fine? Well please tell me what you think. I hope you like the story so far! I actually made it a bit longer this time...I think. Enjoy!!!**

**Tootles,**

**xXAngels-LoveXx**

**2/26/09**


	3. The 'Date' is Set

Inuyasha and Kagome Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: The 'date' is set

Inuyasha was in his office. Thinking about Kagome.

_'I can't get her off my mind!!!' _Inuyasha started to hit his head pretty hard. Then he got a headache and stopped.

He picked up his phone and called Kagome. It rang 4 times then someone finally picked up.

(Inuyasha;**Kagome**)

**"He-Hello?" **Inuyasha heard some laughing in the background.

"What are you doing in there? Do you have your boyfriend in there or something?"

**"No! Actually my friend is here keeping me company while I stay in this room that is next to yours!!!"**

"Whatever! Just come to my office and we'll talk about some rules I have for you. Okie dokie?"

That made Kagome giggle for some reason. **"Okay." **and she hung up.

Seconds later Kagome came in.

"You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah." Kagome took a seat in one of the nice leather couches. Inuyasha wasn't talking.

"So....are you going to talk or what? 'Cause if you don't I'm going to leave." Kagome said ready to get out of there.

"Okay. First rule: You have to ask me for permission to leave-

"WHAT!?! No way that's not fair why-"

"I didn't finish. Rule number 2: You have to go on your break with me. Almost like a date with me."

"What if I'm already going out with someone?"

"Well...the real question is are you?"

"Maybe...."

"Anyway...you can bring your friends. And I'll bring some of my friends then maybe you won't feel alone."

"Ugh! Fine are there anymore 'rules' for me to follow?"

"Um...no if you would like me to...I would gladly reapeat those 'rules' another few times if you want me to. But not right now I have work to do." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"No thanks. And wipe that smirk off your face." Inuyasha was still smirking. Kagome just ignored him and left.

When she opened door she saw Sango fall forward on Kagome. Sango frantically got up and hurried to Kagome's office.

Kagome was so mad Sango did that she went after Sango.

"What was that Sango?!?! You just listened to our conversation."

"Sorry. I was just currious. Maybe he likes you."

"Noooooooooooo! That can't happen. Right now I hate that guy with all my guts!"

"Or maybe you secretly like him too."

"Shut up Sango!" Sango burst out laughing at Kagome's very cherry red face.

"I wouldn't like that guy until the day I die." Sango calmed down.

"Don't jinx that it actually might happen soon."

"So what are you going to do about the 'rules'."

"I don't know, but I do know I HAVE to follow them or I'll be fired."

"So....can you take me on that date with you. 'Cause I a someone in my life. And he said he was going to bring along two more dates. Okay so how about....Rin!"

"You sohuld be happy I'm not going to ship you to a diffrent country for saying that. And yes Rin would be great to bring"

"Okay the 'date' is set."

"Sangooooo!" Kagome whined.

"Kagomeee!" Sango said mocking Kagome. Kagome just glared at her evily.

**A/N: I know my chapters aren't that long. Sorry about that. But I hipe you guys liked this chapter!!! I'll try to write a chapter everyday. This story is going along pretty nice so NO chances of me deleting it OR giving it away! Yeah!!! **

**Tootles,**

**xXAngles-LoveXx**

**2/27/09**


	4. What the HELL!

Inuyasha and Kagome Story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 4: What the HELL!?!

Kagome sat in her office. Ten more minutes until it was time for her to leave for work. When she left yesterday Inuyasha kept on bothering Kagome saying HI! Being annoying. And making her so mad!!! She HATED him sooooooo much right now.

She put her clothes on real quick and left out the door in a hurry.

When she got to her office she found Inuyasha sitting there in her chair, on her computer.

"And what do you think your doing?" Kagome said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing that would concern you enough to make you go insane. Just checking everything you do on this computer and don't do things I would do." with that he left. Making sure to push Kagome by the shoulder.

"The nerve...ugh!" She mumbled to herself. She called Rin to ask her about the date thing. It was going to be today.

_RING!RING!RI-!_

(Kagome;**Rin**)

**"Hello?"**

"Hey, Rin. Are you doing anything today?"

**"Uhh..not really much, why?"**

"Do you want to go on a date with this random guy that this other guy will bring. And by other guy I mean my boss."

**"Yeah. That'd be awesome! What time?"**

"Around two o'clock."

**"Alright see you then." **And she hung up.

Kagome sat down in her seat then Inuyasha came in with A LOT of papers.

"Okay, here is something to keep you busy. All of it is kinda like what you use to do except you now you have another thing to do and that is assist me and make me happy! Okie Dokie?"

"But-But this is-...I didn't get this much before."

"Too bad" And he walked away.

"Jerk."

"I heard that!" Inuyasha said a little distance away.

She looked at the clock it read eleven o'clock. "Well...I better get started."

Two and a half hours later:

Kagome was still sitting at her desk doing her work. She was surprised Inuyasha didn't come to see what she was doing. She was sure she was going to leave a mark on her chair. Her butt was also sore too. Kagome looked through the pile of papers, it looked like she was half-way done.

Kagome thought about going home and getting ready for the 'date', but then again anything is good for Inuyasha. She sighed, picked up the phone and called Sango. It was her voice mail. _'She's probably in the shower.' _Kagome thought with a bored look.

She didn't leave a message. She left her office and went to the break room. She got a bottle of water and she didn't belive that was the only thing she didn't have in her office; a refrigorator.

She could ask Inuyasha for one but that would probably be suicide. Asking HIM for ANYTHING. She shook her head at the thought and laughed. But when she was about to go to her office she heard a laugh come from Inuyasha's door. And she knew it wasn't a man's laugh. It was a woman's.

Kagome peeked through the door and gasped.

**A/N: LOL! Cliffy! I know I hate those too. But oh well. I hope you liked this chapter. I kinda thought it was short. I'm trying to make longer chapters. And also make a chapter everyday!!! Please Review!!! or whatever you say!!! Hee...Hee...? Well... Thanks!!!**

**Tootles,**

**xXAngels_LoveXx**

**2/28/09 **

**P.S.- The LAST day of Febuary!!!**

**P.P.S- LOL!!! **


	5. The Note

Inuyasha and Kagome Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...but I just might.....never mind it won't work.

Chapter 5: The Note

Kagome stared with wide eyes as she saw Inuyasha sitting there making out with a woman, but she had no idea who it was.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?!?" Inuyasha stopped and looked at her his wide open.

"Fuck." Inuyasha said under his breath. "Kagome, It's not like that. I swear. The unknown woman just smirked at this.

_'So this is the tramp he told me about. Wow what a surprise. She looks just like....' _The woman thought.

"Inuyasha you demanded me on a date! But NOW I figure out that your just one of THOSE men that just love to get into womans pants. You know what never mind I'm not gonna worry about this I don't even like you anyway. I QUIT! You don 't treat me like the person you should treat me as. And I'm not going to that date either!" Kagome yelled. Her face was red with anger. She was stomping out of his office.

"No! You can't quit!" He was too late she was gone.

"You know what you can tell your sister to just leave me alone! I don't understand why she can't leave me alone, and she has to send you! I broke up with HER because of what she did to me! GO! GET OUT!"

The woman was scared and ran away.

"I'm so stupid! I just let Kagome get away. Now I'll never get a chance with her."

:With Kagome in her office:

Kagome was packing up all of her stuff in a hurry. She didn't want to be near him any longer. She didn't want to even hear his explanation. She picked up her box and went to the elevator and then to her car.

She hurrily started her car. It kinda looked like she was being chased by some robber.

When she got home. She just dropped her stuff and called Sango and Rin to tell them the date was off. They asked why but she didn't tell them because she knew how they would react.

Kagome sat on her bed. It has been a couple of hours since the incident. She was still thinking about it AND 'him'. She wanted to get Inuyasha off her mind. but she's been thinking him ever since. Then she thought of something horrifying to her.

_'Maybe the reason I said yes to the date and didn't argue was because I liked him. His attitude and everything about him.' _ Kagome's eyes widened at the thought.

_'Should I give him a chance and listen to him? Or....?' _She couldn't think of anything else to do. So she thought about the first choice.

She didn't eat anything for a day. She only drank water.

She was still thinking aobut the choice. Then her phone rang. It was Sango.

"Hello?"

**"Hey Kagome. I just called because I've been worried about you."**

"I'm totally fine Sango. But we could go to the mall like we planned a few days ago but didn't get to go because of a certain someone."

**"Uh..Ok that'd be great I'll pick you up in and hour if that's ok with you."**

"Yeah. That's fine see ya." and she hung up.

Kagome got up and got in the shower.

**...After a nice relaxing shower...**

Kagome was getting dressed. She put on some dark blue jeans and a purple areopostale t-shirt. With a light black jacket over it. And some gold mark eco shoes. She looked at her hair in the mirror and was deciding on what to do with it. She decided in curling her hair. It took her 20 minutes. Then she heard someone knock on the door. When she opened it she found a beautiful vase of yellow roses. **(A/N: You can look on my profile for the meaning of the colors of roses.)**

Kagome was so surprised. She picked them up and smelled them. They smelled wonderful. She put them on her kitchen table. Then a note fell out.

_Kagome,_

_I hope you can forgive me for what you saw. I will explain it to you if you would let me. Please consider it. If you will consider this meet me at the Kime Park at Four. I hope I see you._

_Inuyasha_

_p.s.- I got your address from your file so don't freak out and think I'm a stalker._

Kagome cried at the note. But she did not know why she was crying. She placed the note in the flowers. She heard another knock on the door. She checked through the peep hole. It was Sango. She opened the door. Sango noticed the tear streaks on her face.

"Hey Kagome what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Sango said coming in and hugging her friend giving her comfort.

"No nothing's wrong. Let's just go." and they left.

_'Should I go?' _Kagome thought.

**A/N: So....wht do you think. I even thought that waspretty interesting and I'm the one that wrote it! LOL! Well please review. Thanks for the othe reviews LOVED them!!! Thanks!!! :)**

**Tootles,**

**xXAngels_LoveXx**

**3/1/09**


	6. One More Chance

Inuyasha and Kagome Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...But kinda want to....but then again Kagome would get made at me....wouldn't want that to happen! lol!

Chapter 6: One More Chance

Kagome and Sango were still walking around the mall. Kagome kept going back to her thought about Inuyasha. She was thinking about going. Should she?

"Kagome!!!" Then Kagome snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey. What just happened you just..blanked out on me. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everythings fine Sango." Kagome looked at the time. It was 3:50. Kagome decided she would go other wise she would regret it.

"Sango I've got to go can you have Rin pick you up and let me use your car please!" Kagome was in a hurry looking at the time. She looked at the time again it was 3:56.

_'What the..time goes so fast!!!' _ Kagome was now panicking.

"Uh..sure here." Sango held out the keys. Kagome just grabbed them like a mad man and sprinted out the mall really fast. Sango just stared at her.

"Okay...?"

:With Kagome:

Kagome was nearing the park. She saw Inuyasha's car. She drove faster. She parked the car. And turned it off.

:With Inuyasha 2minutes earlier:

_'Is she coming?' Inuyasha thought intensley. 'Will she forgive me?'_

Then he saw a car rushing around the corner. The car parked. And Kagome came out of it.

He walked a few steps toward sher when she was walking towards him.

_'That scent again.' _Inuyasha and Kagome were 2 meters apart when they finally stopped moving.

"Kagome...do you forgive me?" Inuaysha walked a few steps closer.

"Well I'll just give you one more chance. To treat me right this time. Why do you want me to forgive you?" Kagome stepped a little closer. They were mearly centimeters apart now. **(A/N: Sorry I don't know how far apart 2 meters is right now. Kinda not good at math and plus I'm blank right now)**

"There's just something that's attracting me to you. And what happened in my office there's nothing going on between us. I promise." Kagome could feel Inuyasha's breath on her face. They came closer and closer then.....

**A/N: Wow I can make anything happen!!!Muwhaha!!! LOL! Hoped you like it I know it's really short but I got alot going on. Sorry! Please review!!! Thanks!!!**

**Tootles,**

**xXAngels-LoveXx**

**3/2/09**


	7. We'll Try

Inuyasha and Kagome Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**A/N: Oh yeah forgot the ages sorry about that. I'm going to give the ages of ALL important people to this story!**

**Kagome: 20**

**Inuyasha: 23**

**Miroku: 22**

**Sango: 20**

**Sesshomaru: 25**

**Rin: 21**

**Naraku: 22**

Chapter 7: We'll Try

There lips were close to each others then....a car honked they pulled away from each other. Inuyasha looked at the car that honked. Inuyasha realized the scent.

_'Ki-Kikyo.' _Inuyasha thought with a pianful shudder running down his back. Kikyo was coming up to them with a furious face.

"Inuyasha!!! Why did you tell that to my sister! And is this the tramp that she said looked almost like me except I look more beautiful." Kikyo said while also shoving Kagome away.

"Kikyo! I told you I don't want to be with you anymore we broke up long ago." Inuyasha yelled helping Kagome up. "You just ruined your chance 1 year ago."

**:FB: Only Inuyasha and he's not explaining it.**

_**Inuyasha entered his office. He heard Kikyo come in. He smiled and went say hi to her. Kikyo was the current assistant. When he was just about to open the door he smelled arousal. Inuyasha was angry at that. It ment that there was someone else in there. Inuyasha then burst through the doors.**_

_**Inuyasha stared with wide eyes. "Kikyo...."**_

_**"Inuyasha it's not what it looks like...I...this is nothing" Kikyo said getting off the man. Wait Inuyasha has met this man before his name was......Naraku.**_

_**"You..you CHEATER! That's it were OVER!!!" Inuyasha yelled very loudly. Kikyo came up to Inuyasha. **_

_**"NO! Inuyasha just give me one more chance PLEASE!" She was down on her knees begging.**_

_**"No! I've had enough you did the same thing and I forgave you for it. I don't know why but I did. Now I'm doing what's right." Then Inuyasha walked away.**_

_**'I thought I loved her.'**_

_**:End of FB:**_

_'And I...still can't forgive her.'_

Kagome was just watching the two.

"Inuyasha what did happen...that year..I mean?"

"I'll tell you somewhere else lets just get out of here first." Inuyasha took her on his back. Inuyasha was running through the forest. Kagome was holding on tightly. Closing her eyes.

"Okay Kagome were here."

"And where is 'here' exactly." Kagome said only opening one eye to make sure they were okay. When she opened both eyes she saw a beautiful flower field. With many flowers. Tulips, roses,...

"I-Inuyasha is this where you got those roses from?" Kagome asked. She loved this place it smelled so wonderfully. And she loved all the colors of the flowers.

"Yes. My mother showed me this garden. It was my secret place to think." Inuyasha said. He started to walk to a tree. "This is my favorite tree here. My mother called it a goshinboku."

"So is this where...you know...?" Kagome asked coming up from behind him.

"Yeah it is."

"So..what did happen? Between you and her."

"Well...we met when she first came to work at the Takahashi corp. I thought she would be the perfect girlfriend. I asked her out and after a few months I started to fall in love with her. But then there was that day. The day I came to work and found her in the office with..._Naraku_." Inuyasha said his name with disgust. Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she heard that name.

"N-N-Naraku?" Kagome got scared and stuttered out. She was on the verge of tears.

"What?! What did he do?! Did he do something to you?!" Inuyasha turned around and saw the tears in Kagome's eyes. He held her face in his hands. Kagome put her hands over his. She finally let the tears fall.

"He..He....We used to date in high school. We dated for at least one month. One night he took me out to this maze thing. The walls were made of vines. He took me in deep. No one was around. I kept asking him what we were doing back there, but he never answered me back. I tried getting out of his hold. But he never let go. I was getting scared. I struggled even more. Then he finally stopped. He told me he wanted me. Then..." Kagome burst into tears at the memory. "He didn't go all the way because I stopped him. I kicked him where it hurts and then I ran away with the chance I got." Inuyasha hugged her giving her comfort.

"I'm so sorry Kagome."

"Will go out with me sometime? If you don't want to that's fine-"

"Yes. That would be great we get to know each other more. But first can I have my job back?" Kagome said with a little giggle. Inuyasha laughed.

"Of course you can."

**A/N: Heyy!!! I hope you liked the story!!! And I also hope it's what you like. If you don't like just give me some suggestions. I liked one of them that someone gave me I tried that but we'll have to wait for what you guys say!!! Please Review!!! THANKS!!!**

**Tootles,**

**xXAngels-LoveXx**

**3/3/09**


	8. Unfinished Business

Inuyasha and Kagome Story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 8: Unfinished Business

Later Inuyasha dropped off Kagome at her house. They didn't do anything special. It was just a silent car ride. Kagome went up to her apartment room.

_'Man...this was sure a crazy day.' _ Kagome thought while laying on her bed. _'But I'm really glad Inuyasha wanted to share that with me. And I'm glad I shared my story too. I really needed to let that out.'_

**Morning....**

Kagome woke up to the sound of something ringing. She barely opened her eyes and looked to find out it was her cell phone. She picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. It was an unknown number. But Kagome picked it up any way.

"Hello?"

**"Heyy Kagome! It's Inuyasha. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get some coffee with me. You know maybe at the one on Fukai street."**

"Uh sure I'll meet you there. Bye"

**"Okay. Bye"**

_'Well...this is kinda awkward...him being nice to me...and all.'_

**At the coffee shop...**

When Kagome entered the shop she saw Inuyasha no where.

She just shrugged and looked for a table. After 10 minutes of waiting Kagome was about to get up and leave. Just then she heard the ding from the door and saw....Naraku.

Kagome panicked. She scurried and went to the girls bathroom. She hoped and prayed that he didn't see her. She wasn't thinking and called Inuyasha. It rang three times and someone finally picked up.

**"Hello? Kagome. I'm on my way-"**

"Inuyasha please hurry...Naraku...he's here and I don't want him to see me."

**"Okay. I'm coming I'm sorry I'm late. Just wait for me."**

"Okay...Hurry though. I don't want to stay in the girls bathroom forever."Then she hung up.

Little did she know that there were eyes that were watching her from the bathroom window.

Inuyasha text her 5 minutes after and told her he was there and to meet him outside. She closed her phone and opened the door a little. Then she was swiped out fastly. She looked up to see it was Naraku.

This caught everyone's attention. Everyone was starring at him wide eyed and the people at the register hurrying to call the police but he took out a gun and told them to stop. They dropped the phone. And put their hands up.

Kagome was crying now. She was so scared that a day like this would happen.

"Now no one move and no one will get hurt." Naraku was moving slowly to the doors. Whe he got to the doors Inuyasha was in his car and saw Naraku straining Kagome with his arms. His eyes flashed red. And his blood boiled. He got out of his car. And towards Naraku.

Naraku hear someone folling him looked behind him and found Inuyasha.

"Well...well...isn't it Inuyasha. The one that lost his Kikyo long ago to me." Naraku chuckled. Inuyasha growled and stepped closer.

".Ah. Step any closer and you." He pointed the gun at Inuyasha. "will be shot. Now little Kagome here wouldn't want that now would she."

Inuyasha growled at him. Inuyasha then noticed that Kagome had tears streaming down her face madly.

"Don't worry Kagome I won't let him take you. I refuse to let that happen." Inuyasha took a few more steps then...Naraku pulled the trigger.

It shot Kagome in the leg instead. She screamed in agony. Inuyasha stared with his ears flattened. Naraku just smirked.

"You see Inuyasha...I'm smart enough to know you won't stop...so I shoot someone you care for."

"How dare you...bastard." Inuyasha charged at Naraku. This time Naraku pointed the gun at Inuyasha and pulled the trigger on him.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed out trying to get out of Naraku's steel grip. It was no use. Then he ran off leaving Inuyasha there on the floor.

Inuyasha was shot in the stomach. Inuyasha held his stomach in pain. The people from the shop came out side.

Inuyasha was bleeding out so much. He went unconsious now. The people called the hospital.

Inuyasha was then taken to the hospital and cared for.

**With Kagome and Naraku...**

Kagome was in a dark room when she woke up.

**:FB:**

_Naraku took Kagome to his car. She fell unconsious in his arms because she lost so much blood._

_Naraku drove to his private building. He brought Kagome to the cellar tied her to a chair. And got a doctor to look at the cut and to just close clean it up._**(Don't ask me why. I just have to get Kagome to stay alive.) **

**:End of FB:**

Kagome tried moving but found herself tied to a chair. She was starting to worry about Inuyasha. She wanted to be there for him right now.

"Oh Inuyasha I hope your safe." Kagome heard a chuckle.

"Who's there?"

"We have some unfinished business...Kagome." She could recognize that voice from anyewhere. It was Naraku. Kagome shivered in fear.

_'Inuyasha please save me.' _ Kagome let her tears fall.

**At the hospital...**

Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly. He saw white.

_'Where am I?' _He opened them fully. He looked around.

"Kagome?!" Inuaysha shot up. Then clutched his stomach in pain once again.

"Inuyasha you must not sit up." Inuyasha looked to see who's voice it was. It was Miroku.

"Keh. It's just a little hole. I'll get better in no time."

"No! Inuyasha you had to get surgery to get the bullet removed. You need to lie down."

"Whatever." Inuyasha did as he was told. Miroku took a seat in his chair across the room.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Miroku aksed. Inuyasha nodded his head yes. After 20 minutes of explaining Miroku understood the whole story.

"So...who's Kagome again." Inuaysha sighed.

"She's my accountant."

"Oh ok." Inuyasha had a quik flash of Kagome. Like it wsa telling him she was in need of him.

"Miroku! I need to get put of this hospital now!!!"

"Well you can't leave now!!!" Miroku stood up now.

Inuyasha frowned. _'I'm sorry Kagome...I'll figure out a way to get out of here.' _ Inuyasha thought getting a plan in his head.

**With Kagome in the cellar...the start of the scene before...**

"Naraku please don't! I beg of you!" Kagome pleaded. There was now a little light bulb hanging above Kagome. Darkness still surrounding them.

"HaHaHa! I have no interest in your filthy little body anymore. I'm just going to keep you here and torture you. For Mine and Kikyo's sake."

Kagome gasped. _'Kikyo...she's involved...' _Kagome was in shock. Then Kikyo showed up in the light.

"Hello...Kagome." Kikyo smirked.

**A/N: OMG! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys I didn't post for a while. I didn't really get any idea's and I was kinda out of busy with homework. I hope you like this chapter. I tried really hard to make it longer and much more interesting. and plus I kinda wanted something to happen.**

**Please review!!! Thank you!!! Sorry again for the wait!**

**Tootles,**

**xXAngels_LoveXx**

**3/11/09**


	9. I'll Find You I Promise

Inuyasha and Kagome Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 9: I'll Find You I Promise

It had been 3 days now. Kagome was being beatin by Naraku. She has bruises all over her body. And her face was wet with tears.

"Naraku please...STOP!" Kagome kept shouting. But then he just pounded harder.

Kikyo was watching with great happiness and a sly smirk.

_'Inuyasha...I trusted you. Why won't you come to rescue me?!' _Kagome thought. More tears running down her face.

**At the hospital...**

Inuyasha was alone in the room he was thinking of a plan to get out. He was all healed because he was a half demon.

Inuyasha then had the light bulb going on top of his head. Then it flashed out. Inuyasha got it. He'll sneak out tonight. And no nurses are working right now and they would think he would be asleep so he'll escape now. Inuyasha got out of the bed. He felt no more pain. Inuyasha took his bag and changed into his clothes.

Inuyasha looked around his room. Then stared at the window for a while. He looked at how far up he was. It was just 2 stories up. Then he jumped out the window.

_'Don't worry Kagome I'm coming. Don't give up hope on me.' _Inuyasha started running at a fast speed.

Inuyasha checked in all the places he knew Naraku could be in. Then he remembered someone who might know where he is, and someone who might also be onto this.

_'Kita...' _Inuyasha thought. He was running strait to her house.**(For all who don't know she is Kikyo's sis)**

Inuyasha rounded a corner. He saw the house. He went up to the door and knocked on it.

Then she came up to the door. When she opened it she stared. Wide eyed.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered. Inuyasha barley heard.

**In the cellar...**

Kagome was now alone in the cellar again. Dark. Alone. Scared. Helpless. Hungry.

She heard the door open from upstairs. She looked up. She was scared.

"Wh-who's th-there?" SHe asked in a shaky voice. The someone turned the lights on. She focused. Her eye sight was blury. It was a little girl.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. She blinked hard. The blurriness was out. It was a girl with blue hair. A fluffy little tail and she was so adorable and cute little ears just like Inuyasha's. But there was emotion in her pail green eyes. It was sadness.

"My names Eve."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here with my master."

"Master?...Oh. Naraku."

"Yes he has asked me to attend to you."

"All I want is to get out of this hell hole." Kagome said with a care.

"I'm sorry I'm not able to do that. But I am able to do something else if you'd like."

"I do not want anything else."

"Okay. I will leave. You will be attended to when my master asks me to."

"I don't care. But wait...do you like it here?"

"Y-y-yes I do." SHe stuttered. That wasn't good.

"Are you truly happy?" The girl just nodded this time

Kagome sighed. She was alone once again in the darkness.

Her thoughts went back to that one same person...Inuyasha.

**With Inu...Back at the end of the other scene...**

"Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" Kita was standing in the door way. She opened the door wider welcoming him in. Inuyasha went in. She closed the door and sat down. She offered Inuyasha a seat but he made no move to take it.

"So what are-"

"I want you to tell me where Kikyo is. Now!" Inuyasha demanded hastily.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Tell me where she is!!!" Inuyasha was growling now.

"I- She doesn't tell me these things! Listen to me! Please believe me!"

"Your stuttering. That means your lying." Inuyasha went into rage mode. He rushed up to her and grabed her by her neck. Choking her with a death grip.

"Now will you tell me?" Inuyasha said. His Eyes were flashing red. She only nodded.

_'I promise Kagome I will find you! No matter what it takes!'_

**A/N: OMFG!!! That was pretty exciting don't you think??? Well I thought it was. I think I'm kinda getting a little better at writing longer chapters. Well it's your disision. Please review!!! Thanks!!!**

**Tootles,**

**xXAngels_LoveXx**

**3/12/09**


	10. Who Was Shot?

Inuyasha and Kagome Story

Disclaimer: I do NOT with a capital T own Inuyasha

Chapter 10: Who Was Shot?

"Okay...Okay! She's at N-Naraku's Lab. S-she's p-probably d-down in t-the ce-cellar." She chocked out. Inuyasha was still grasping her by her neck. Inuyasha held on even tighter. Kita reached up and was trying desperately to pull his hand away from her neck.

"L-L-Let g-g-go!" Inuyasha let go. She fell to the floor. She was gasping for breath while rubbing her sore throat. Kita looked up, she saw Inuyasha heading towards the door.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" But Inuyasha didn't listen and sped off.

_'But I'm not the bad guy.' _She thought still staring at the door.

**:Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could, dodging everything in his way.

He was determined...

He was strong enough...

To get her...

To save her...

And once and for all kill Naraku...and that bitch Kikyo.

**:The Cellar:**

Kagome was sleeping. Still sitting strait up, she was all dirty, she smelled horrible, and she was still waiting for him. Kagome woke up when she heard the cellar door open once again. It was opening often since she now had someone who were to check on her every thirty minutes or so.

Kagome groaned as her eyes blinked rapidly open. It was the servant girl, Eve. Kagome looked at the girl with hate and sorrow. But the girl didn't pay any notice to her. She just did her daily routine. **Try** to give her food and water. But Kagome always refused for she knew there had to be some poison or chemical that can knock her unconscious or even kill her. Kagome winced at the thought. Then she looked up at Eve. Eve was looking back at Kagome with sorrow just like Kagome had, except with much more passion and there was something else she couldn't see.

"My master is gone for the day and everyone else is too. Maybe..." The girl spoke with a quiet gentle voice.

"Maybe what? That we can have a talk?" Kagome said with a little anger in her voice. Eve turned her head slightly away from Kagome's view. Kagome didn't hear her speak again after a few minutes. She sighed and gave in.

"Fine. We can talk. But what do we talk about? Do have any idea's" She only nodded. Kagome sighed once more.

_'This will take a while to her to talk. The only reason I don't really like is because she works with a Naraku. But in a way she seems like she was forced to. She's so......quiet. But maybe Naraku did something to her to make her like this. When Inuyasha comes I'll take her with me. Maybe she can I have a real life outside...._

**:Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha could see the building now. He ran faster now. He saw no guards surrounding the building.

"_Humph! Some security." _Inuyasha thought as he entered the building. But what he didn't know was that there were traps inside. The first one was a tile block on the floor that you step on and a cage falls down. Inuyasha ran through it though.

_'That was easy!' _When he reached the door to the cellar** (obviously it said cellar) **he quickly went down the stairs.

**:Kagome hearing someone enter through the door:**

Kagome looked up at the door. She saw Inuyasha she was so happy to him. She struggled in the ropes. Inuyasha then was standing in in front of her.

"Kagome! I'll get you out! Just hold a still!" Inuyasha said going behind her to untie her ropes. When she got loose she quickly got to Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Awww. How sweet." Said a sarcastic voice. It was Kikyo.

"What do want?! Just leave me alone will you!" Inuyasha yelled. He was just about to attack her when she pulled gun and pointed it at him and he was sure it was at him this time. He only backed up and pushed Kagome behind fully.

"Do you think **I **would let **you** go without getting revenge?" Kikyo said bitterly with a laugh. Kagome remembered that Eve was still in the room. She looked around for her. She spotted her under a desk. Kagome tried going quietly, with small steps, towards Eve. Too bad Kikyo saw her move and pointed the gun at her.

"What the hell do you think your doing? If you take another step I'll shoot you and her." Kagome looked at Eve once again. She saw her crying and shaking out of true fear. But Kagome took another step towards her anyway. Kikyo clicked the gun to get ready to shoot at her. Eve was now sobbing loudly.

Kagome was running towards Eve...

And she heard a gun shot....

She abruptly stop and fell on her knees...

But...she had no blood...

Neither did Eve nor Inuyasha...

**A/N: Heyy! Did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Although I thought it was kinda short. Anyways, Have a great Spring Break!!! =^.^=! Please Review! Thanks!**

**Tootles,**

**xXAngels_LoveXx**

**() ()**

**(0.0)**

**("_") BUNNY!!!**


	11. Enemies Can Become Friends Too

InuyashaKagome Story

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Inuyasha....... BOOHOO!!!

Chapter 11: Enemies can become friends too...

Then Kagome looked at Kikyo.....it was Kikyo that got shot! Everyone gasped when Kikyo fell to the ground and we saw who shot her it was Kita.....Her sister....she killed her own blood sister.

We all didn't move to go to anyone and Kita was the first to speak after the long silence.

"I just wanted to help you guys! I never really did like her though. I told that I was a good person, Inuyasha." He didn't say anything but slowly inched towards her.

"Kita can we really believe you after all you have done to me over the years and plus you were HER sister how do I-"

"YES YOU CAN TRUST ME! I'M NOT LIKE MY SLUTTY SISTER! NOT EVERY TWIN IS THE SAME YOU KNOW!" Kita yelled so loud it echoed. Inuyasha's ears were crumpled on his head.

"I don't know yet, trust can't be earned that easily." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She then sent a sad eyed look in return. It looked like Inuyasha was asking for help from her, she sighed and walked over to them with Eve.

"Well, Kita, we don't know if we can trust you yet just please understand that. We know that you did save us but that doesn't earn trust from us." She had tears falling down her face one by one.

"B-but I want to get to know you guys better and be your friend! I want to be a good person!" She burst out again with tears literally raining down her face. Kagome started feeling sorry for her and decided to give her chance.

"Kita, please stop crying and listen to me." She immediately stopped and listened wanting know if she had a chance to be good for once. "I guess we can give you one chance to show us that you can be a friend to us, but if you break that trust that we give you we will no longer be your friends and you will be on your own, okay? You have to understand this." Kagome saw a smile on her face and more tears but tears of happiness. She ran up to Kagome and gave her a huge hug saying thank you. Kagome hugged her back. Inuyasha just watched and wondered how Kagome can be so nice to people.

"Inuyasha why don't you come and join the hug?" Eve was hugging the two also. Inuyasha just shrugged and came over and gave them a short one second hug just so he didn't look too soft. But the second he let go of them Kagome let go too and hugged Inuyasha. And whispered something in his ear.

"_Thanks for saving me Inuyasha I never thought that you would come for me. I really didn't._" She leaned away from his ear and gave him a kiss on his cheek and Inuyasha blushed and touched the spot where she kissed him. She just giggled and left with Eve right on her heels then Kita last Inuyasha.

They went to Kagome apartment.(**okay it's a condo that's two story with a patio and three bedrooms it's really nice!**) Kagome told Kita that she could stay in one of the spare rooms for the night. Kita was so happy to hear that, and Eve was staying in the room next to Kagome's. I guess this meant, to Kagome, that Eve was now like her daughter or something. She probably wouldn't go back to Naraku after what he has probably done to her.

Kagome didn't argue with anything. Right now all four of them were in the living room watching T.V.

This is the seating arrangement: and yes it's one of those long around the corner couches I'll try to put a picture on my profile!

Inuyasha, Kagome, Eve, and Kita.

"Hey do guys want to watch a movie or something and I can make some popcorn?" Asked Kagome getting bored, and standing in front of them all.

"Sure, fine with me." said Inuyasha.

Eve just nodded. Not wanting to talk yet. Kagome just nodded back at her and smiled.

"Yes that would be fantastic, Kagome!" Wow this did not seem like Kita at all, but maybe it was her trying to change. Kagome walked off.

She got a couple of popcorn bags and put them in the microwave, and waited.

**In the living room....**

"So Inuyasha do you like Kagome?" Kita asked while looking at Inuyasha just waiting for his reaction.

"W-why do y-you say that?" Inuyasha didn't really know but didn't also want to answer. Maybe he did like her after all. She was so beautiful, smart, loving, forgiving, courageous, and so many other things great about her.

After a few minutes he confirmed it......he did like her...possibly almost love, and he hasn't even known her long.

Kita smiled and waited for his answer.

"So do you Inuyasha?"

"Yes- I mean NO! How can someone like me like her?!" Kita smirked that sneaky smirk.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, I won't tell Kagome that you like her." Then here comes Kagome and two bowls of popcorn and something else. She set it down on the table.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Inuyasha raising a brow.

"Oh nothing....?" Kagome said slyly.

**:FB:**

**When Kagome is walking to the living room bringing the popcorn.**

"_Don't worry Inuyasha, I won't tell Kagome that you like her." Then Kagome entered._

**A/N: How was this chapter don't forget to Review. Please! And I FINALLY got my laptop to work! Yay!**

**Luvs,**

**The. Quiet. Speaks. Truth**

**I LOVE this new name!**

**Don't forget to review!!!!**


End file.
